DJ Mary
DJ Mary (em japonês: umi ル ミ Kurumi) é um DJ da Torre de Rádio Goldenrod. Ela é co-apresentadora do famoso programa de rádio, Pokémon Talk, do professor Carvalho, com o Professor Carvalho. Nos jogos Mary é uma celebridade famosa nas regiões de Johto e Kanto. Devido à sua popularidade, muitas pessoas viajam de Kanto para Johto para ouvir seu show. Ela pode ser encontrada na Torre de Rádio Goldenrod, onde também acaba como um dos reféns do trio da Equipe Rocket quando a organização invade a torre. Quando o Equipe Rocket for derrotado, ela agradecerá ao jogador com um Pink Bow / BrightPowder. Depois que o jogador derrota Lance no Indigo Plateau, Mary aparece com o Professor Oak, tentando entrevistar o jogador antes que Lance o leve ao Hall of Fame. De acordo com o Pokégear do jogador com Buena, Mary tem um problema de peso. Apesar de não ser uma treinadora, Mary pegou um Pokémon, Drowzee, mas como ele sempre a deixava sonolenta, ela o trocou com um de seus fãs por um Meowth. No anime DJ Mary estreou no Air Time, onde foi vista pela primeira vez na Torre de Rádio Goldenrod. Ash apareceu em seu programa para falar sobre seus Pokémon e suas aspirações. Ela deveria narrar o próximo segmento de rádio, uma série dramática, mas a Equipe Rocket havia destruído anteriormente os rolos de fita da estação de rádio. O Equipe Rocket, disfarçado de Dugtrio Trio, e o grupo de Ash ajudaram a preencher os papéis de dublador, enquanto DJ Mary narrou o drama de rádio sobre "Prince Goldenrod". Ela foi forçada a improvisar depois que o Equipe Rocket adicionou suas próprias reviravoltas ao roteiro, mas conseguiu amarrar tudo. Em Will the Real Oak Stand Up?, DJ Mary e Professor Oak iam fazer um show ao vivo em Maroon Town, mas o Equipe Rocket ficou sabendo disso e se disfarçou de Carvalho e Mary. Com a ajuda da enfermeira Joy, um programa de perguntas e respostas determinou quem era o verdadeiro Oak e DJ Mary. Em Oaknapped!, DJ Mary informou Tracey que Oak desapareceu antes que ele pudesse gravar um segmento para seu show. Tracey e Ritchie mais tarde conversaram com ela e a policial Jenny na estação de TV de Seafoam Island. Juntos, eles localizaram Oak e derrotaram seus seqüestradores, Butch e Cassidy. Personagem DJ Mary é conhecida por suas entrevistas com celebridades e segmentos de rádio, que são transmitidos nas regiões de Kanto e Johto. Ela é uma boa amiga do professor Carvalho e muitas vezes trabalha com ele. Ela também é uma celebridade e tem seu próprio fã-clube. DJ Mary se preocupa com seus horários de transmissão, embora ela seja composta e otimista durante suas apresentações. Ela pensa rápido e pode facilmente sair de surpresa durante uma entrevista de rádio, como visto no Air Time, quando notou o enorme nervosismo de Ash. No Mangá No mangá Pokémon Adventures História Gold, Silver & Crystal chapter Mary é vista pela primeira vez em um programa de rádio quando Gold, uma fã dela, entra na sessão de gravação. Gold revela que Smeargle de Mary, Smea-Smea, pintou seu rosto mais cedo e deseja vingar-se dele. A raiva de Gold leva a uma discussão com Whitney, que foi quem deu Smea-Smea a Mary em primeiro lugar. Depois que o argumento obtém boas classificações para o programa, o diretor de rádio, Hirō, decide comercializá-lo organizando uma corrida com Gold e Whitney como concorrentes. Embora confusa com toda a situação, Mary atua como uma das apresentadoras que cobrem o evento. Mais tarde, Mary se junta a Whitney, Hirō e o presidente da Associação de Pokémon para viajar ao Mahogany Gym, a fim de avisar Pryce of Suicune, que estava desafiando todos os líderes de Gym em Johto. No Platô Indigo, Mary aparece como uma das anfitriões da Liga Pokémon. Ela é apanhada no ataque da Liga pelo homem mascarado, com seu exército mental controlado por Rocket Grunts. Com os ataques do tipo Fogo de Smea-Smea que ele copiou de Entei, Mary ajuda a parar permanentemente um dos bonecos de gelo do Mascarado. Depois que o homem mascarado foi derrotado, Mary voltou à sua vida como apresentadora de um programa de rádio. Emerald chapter No Epílogo, Mary aparece como uma das pessoas que vieram visitar a Fronteira da Batalha como resultado de Scott desejando Jirachi. HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter Maria aparece como comentarista no Pokéathlon. Lá, ela encontra Gold novamente, que veio para competir. Personagem Ela é apresentadora de um programa de rádio na Torre de Rádio Goldenrod e também uma cantora conhecida pela música "Boy and his Lapras". No mangá Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys DJ Mary aparece em Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. Na tradução para o inglês, ela ainda é chamada pelo nome japonês, Kurumi. Ela organiza um torneio Pokémon organizado pela creche Pokémon. No mangá Pokémon Pocket Monsters DJ Mary aparece em Showdown na Torre de Rádio!!. Ela acaba se tornando refém de Giovanni durante sua aquisição da Torre de Rádio. Ela é resgatada por Red e seu Pokémon no final. Trivia * A dubladora de DJ Mary no anime, Atsuko Enomoto, poderia ser uma referência ao fato de que ela também dubla outro personagem chamado "Kurumi", da série Steel Angel Kurumi.